The Greywings
The Greywings are a group of 8 ancient birds originally created by Yriscal Gaudin to scourge Atlantis as it was falling apart. They did as they were told, and did it well. When one dies, a token with the image of their original and current forms will be formed. The use of this is unknown. Members Crocus '- The largest of the Greywings, and a creature of raw power. He is the leader of the group, and has a wickedly sharp metal beak and talons. Not a fool, he carries his strength carefully, but efficiently. He was a condor. As the leader, Crocus was granted various words of power by Yriscal Gaudin at the time of their creation. They were created to give Crocus advantage in specific situations. *''Beware, oh those who raise arms against the Emperor of Birds. *''Beware, oh those who betray the Emperor of Birds.'' *''Beware, oh those who seek to overwhelm the Emperor of Birds.'' *''Beware, oh beasts below the sky, for you are in the presence of the Emperor of Birds.'' 'Avus '- The youngest Greywing, as well as the second-in-command. Ruthless, she holds no mercy, yet neither does she hold wrath. She simply kills whatever lies in front of her goal. She was a hawk. 'Cygnus '(Deceased) - The elder Greywing, he is wise with a sharp mind that calculates odds and plans of attack for this wicked flock. While his mind is sharp, his feathers are equally as sharp, able to cut through mountaintops or the tops of tall buildings by brushing by. Named himself after the constellation, despite knowing it represents a different bird entirely. He was an owl. During a joint attack with Isis an Thistle on Sylph's Trade Wind's Spire. He and Isis instead changed their target to the nearby UNSC Hansgraf. After some time of slicing at the ship's surface with his wings, he is finally outmaneuvered by Captain Johnathon Overland Strider, and due to his close proximity to the ship's surface and destroyed by one of the ship's thruster jets. 'Aquila '- A vain Greywing. Indifferent to the opinions and plans of the other seven of her flock. She prefers gazing at herself in the surface of great lakes and oceans. Named herself after a constellation because she believed Aquila to be a beautiful name. She was a quetzal. 'Isis '- A greedy bird, when the Greywings ravaged Atlantis, she hoarded every piece of gold she could find. After which, she melted it all down and coated herself permanently in all the gold of Atlantis. She named herself after a goddess because she believed that she was radiant enough to be Isis herself. She was a raven. 'Thistle '- A warrior through a through. Thistle lives for the thrill of combat. He wars a coat of armor covered in bristles, needles, and thorns. He was a falcon. 'Roc '- A king of ancient sands. Within his feathers he carries the dunes of the kingdom he terrorized for centuries after the fall of Atlantis. He did not name himself after the Roc, he is the Roc. He was an eagle. '''Garuda (Deceased) - A hunter who lusts for destruction. Blinded in one eye during the ravaging of Atlantis, he flies recklessly, and with abandon. He named himself after Garuda, because gods are powerful, and he wanted to feel powerful. He was a magpie. During Yriscal's siege on Hermit's Mansion, he recklessly fought a Stone Lion without prior thought, and while struggling lost in combat, eventually his body was snapped and his life was snuffed out. Relations to Groups and Individuals [[Yriscal Gaudin|'Yriscal Gaudin']] - Their creator and benefactor. They listen to his every order, as his sovereignty over them surpasses Crocus' own. [[Sylph|'Sylph']] - The elemental spirit of air limits their actions. Enemies by feather and claw, they both hate her, but fear her power. They dare not show themselves to her presence, lest they risk death.Category:Flyers Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Evil Category:Animal